1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wrinkles in composite objects and, in particular, to evaluating the wrinkles in composite objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating three-dimensional data about a wrinkle in a composite object using an ultrasonic inspection system.
2. Background
A composite object may be comprised of multiple layers. These layers are oftentimes referred to as composite plies. In some cases, a wrinkle may form within a composite object. The wrinkle may be formed by a ridge, a furrow, and/or a crease in one or more layers of a portion of the composite object. A wrinkle in a composite object may reduce one or more of the mechanical properties of the composite object. For example, without limitation, a wrinkle may reduce the stiffness of a composite object at or near the location of the wrinkle.
Different types of inspection systems may be used to detect wrinkles in composite objects. For example, an ultrasonic inspection system may be used to identify a wrinkle in a composite object. However, some currently available ultrasonic inspection systems may be unable to quantify certain properties about a wrinkle in a composite object. As one illustrative example, some currently available ultrasonic inspection systems may be unable to measure the actual shape or size of a wrinkle. In particular, these ultrasonic inspection systems may be unable to measure the shape or size of a wrinkle in three dimensions.
The shape and size of a wrinkle in a composite object may determine how the wrinkle affects the mechanical properties of the composite object. When the shape and size of a wrinkle in a composite object cannot be quantified, the wrinkle may need to be assumed a “worst-case” scenario. The composite object may then need to be discarded or reworked even if the wrinkle actually has a shape and size within selected tolerances. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.